Lake Macalania
For the forest, see Macalania Woods. Macalania Lake is a geographical area of Spira in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. It is a frozen lake where one of Rin's Travel Agencies can be found. A magnificent ice palace, Macalania Temple sits atop the frozen waters. The Temple is located north of the Macalania Woods. Constructed primarily of ice, it sits atop the frozen Lake Macalania. Both the temple's fayth and its aeon are female. The High Priest of Macalania Temple is Maester Seymour Guado. Story ''Final Fantasy X'' Yuna and her guardians arrive to the snowy reaches of the lake and meet with Seymour's servant Tromell. They are ambushed by a group of Al Bhed who want to kidnap Yuna to stop her summoner's pilgrimage. The group's leader is Rikku's brother, and when she confronts him in her native tongue, she reveals her true heritage to Wakka. Yuna and her guardians destroy the Al Bhed's machina cannon and the Al Bhed retreat, but Wakka is upset with the revelation of one of Yuna's guardians being a heretic Al Bhed, and how everyone hid this from him. Tromell takes Yuna away to see Seymour at the temple while the others, bar Wakka who decides to walk, ride machina sleds to the temple. If Tidus rides with Rikku, she reveals she is Yuna's cousin and articulates in a roundabout way that Yuna will die if she continues her pilgrimage, but Tidus does not realize this. If Lulu travels with Tidus, he asks her if a human can ever become Sin, and she finally believes he is not from Spira. At Macalania Temple they learn from Jyscal's sphere that Seymour had killed his father to succeed him as Maester. Yuna, who has already prayed for the fayth and obtained Shiva, wishes Seymour would turn himself in for his crime, but they are forced into battle and Seymour is killed. Before Yuna can perform a sending, his body is taken away by Tromell, who brands Yuna's party traitors for killing a Maester. The party escapes the temple with the Guado guards in pursuit and fall through the ice and land onto a dormant Sin that whisks them away. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Following their banishment from Guadosalam, the diminished effect of the Guado's protection and the disappearance of the fayth caused the lake to melt, and the temple sank to the bottom of Lake Macalania. As such, the road ends at the Travel Agency and the temple is not accessible. Its aeon, Shiva, is fought in the Farplane rather than the temple as a result. O'aka XXIII bought the travel agency from Rin with money he borrowed from the Al Bhed. After the temple sank he was left with no customers and unable to pay his debt. Al Bhed come looking for him at the travel agency and O'aka escapes to the woods of Macalania. The Gullwings can chase him down and ask him to join them on the Celsius, or they can hand him over to the Al Bhed. If the Gullwings hand him over to the Al Bhed O'aka is seen digging in Bikanel in an effort to pay off his debt to the Al Bhed. If the Gullwings take him aboard Celsius O'aka sets up a shop and uses the money he makes to pay to the Al Bhed. If O'aka manages to pay off his debt before Chapter 3, he returns to the travel agency and reopens his shop, after the Gullwings save it from being taken over by fiends. His brother, Wantz, eventually joins him. Temple Aeon *Shiva Locations *'Travel Agency' *'Macalania Temple' *'Frozen Lake and Icy trails to the temple' Quests ''Final Fantasy X'' Affection Mechanics The character who rides the snowmobile with Tidus is decided by whoever has the highest value in the affection mechanics. Affection Mechanics is a hidden gameplay element that governs certain cutscenes and Tidus's actions with party members throughout the game decide the values assigned to his comrades. In Macalania, Tidus can ride the snow mobile either with Lulu, Rikku, Auron or Kimahri. Temple Trials A series of puzzles involving ice, the Destruction sphere of Macalania is needed to get Anima in Baaj Temple. What makes this temple unique is the fact that the trials are completed when leaving the Chamber of the Fayth after receiving the aeon. Dark Shiva Dark Shiva is an optional boss in the International, PAL and Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster versions of Final Fantasy X. She guards the entrance to Macalania Temple when the party returns there after obtaining the Fahrenheit airship. Following the battle, Tidus is followed and ambushed by Guado Guardians like when Seymour was first fought. In the European and International versions of Final Fantasy X, Dark Shiva is summoned by a Guado priest at the entrance to the temple when the party returns with the airship. After defeating Dark Shiva the party will be allowed back into the Temple and granted access to the Chamber of the Fayth. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Chapter Five Secure the Agency! :''Note: This is not a compulsory mission, thus is not required to complete the game.'' Rout the fiends that have attacked the Travel Agency! There's no time to heal between battles, so you'll just have to withstand them all! *'Objective': Win six consecutive battles. *'Unlock': Becomes available at the beginning of Chapter Three. *'Reward': Pride of the Sword Garment Grid, Berserker dressphere, an Al Bhed Primer. Episode Complete If the player took O'aka onboard the Celsius and paid off his debt before the Chapter 3 mission in Lake Macalania, they can gain an optional Episode Complete in Lake Macalania and witness O'aka and Wantz at the travel agency. The Episode Complete is not in replacement of the main one, and does not affect the attainment of Mascot dressphere. Secret Areas *'Macalania Lake bottom' Shops ''Final Fantasy X'' O'aka Rin's Travel Agency ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Travel Agency (Al Bhed) This shop is only available before O'aka and Wantz take over the Travel Agency. Travel Agency (Wantz) This shop is only available after an obtaining an Episode Complete at the Travel Agency during Chapter 5. Travel Agency (O'aka) This shop is only available after an obtaining an Episode Complete at the Travel Agency during Chapter 5. Enemy Formations ''Final Fantasy X'' Lake Macalania *Evil Eye, Ice Flan, Snow Wolf *Ice Flan, Mafdet, Snow Wolf *Ice Flan, Snow Wolf x2 *Crawler, Negator (Boss) Macalania Temple *Guado Guardian: Evil Eye x2 *Guado Guardian: Ice Flan, Mafdet *Guado Guardian: Mafdet, Snow Wolf *Seymour, Guado Guardian x2, Anima (Boss) *Dark Shiva (Boss) Macalania *Evil Eye, Ice Flan, Snow Wolf *Evil Eye x2, Mafdet *Ice Flan, Mafdet, Snow Wolf *Guado Guardian, Evil Eye x2 *Guado Guardian, Ice Flan, Mafdet *Guado Guardian, Mafdet, Snow Wolf *Wendigo, Guado Guardian x2 (Boss) ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 5 Musical Themes ''Final Fantasy X'' "Phantoms" plays in the Lake Macalania areas until the temple. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Gallery Trivia *A glitch in the game is that Tromell stands beside the Farplane entrance/exit says, after the airship is obtained, "There is no point fighting you, as we cannot win", but at the entrance of Macalania, he wants to fight with Dark Shiva. Category:Final Fantasy X Locations Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Locations